


Star Crosser

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Space Opera/Arranged Marriage/Acting AU as requested byseeingteacupsindragonson tumblr.Star Crosser is the number one Space Opera on television. Every week over three million!! people tune in to see the adventures of Captain Trailbreck and crew, making Victor Nikiforov the most desired prime time actor, especially eating up the story lines in which he enters several romantic rendezvous with the various races he and his crew encounter.But Victor was getting tired of the empty relationships his character had to go through, so in a desperate plea, he demanded them to give him a real partner or he would quit. He had not expected the end result.Yuuri's been a Star Crosser fan since day one, mostly because he loved Victor's acting from previous shows and had to follow him to this, so when his friend Phichit manages to get him into an audition for a new part on the show rumored to be a regular he's dying inside. Getting the part a whole new way of life.list for request can be foundhere.





	Star Crosser

**Author's Note:**

> Day 262 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the second mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> So if you love reading my stuff, give me options. It is nano, I need the wordcount. :}
> 
> scenes between * are of the show. The rest is at other locations. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

"Victor please consider what you are saying." When both his Agent Yakov Feltsman as the show's Producer Celestino Cialdini try to convince him to take back his words it's enough to make Victor repeat the statement he just dropped on the negotiations.

"I have considered it. I have been considering it for the past two years. The show needs a new angle or we will simply end up repeating ourselves, my character needs a development. I mean I don't even need to actually wake up to play him anymore. He is boring. So either You all get me in writing that next season he is going to find the One for him or I will stop playing Captain Trailbreck the moment my current contract ends." 

Everyone at the table just stares at him, knowing fully well his contract expires halfway during the season. They could not risk it, but if he didn't sign a new one there would also be no way to stop him. They knew better than to kill his characters, they had tried that a few years back and the backlash from the fanbase had made them all very scared for a very long time. 

"Still, Victor. Nobody is going to believe him suddenly falling in love and becoming a monogamous partner. Remember in third season when he was all over that alien from that flower planet..." The woman leans forward, keeping her voice softly, as if she means well. Victor also leans forward.

"He was out of character, ignoring his crews pleads. It was bad writing. So get a good writer. Hell. Just bloody go to Archive of our Own and look up the bloody CaptainTrailbreck/OC tag. We have fan's that are better writers than some of the people you are actually paying." He grins. "And before you ask. Yeah I read that stuff. It helps me survive the dredge of the scripts you lot provide me with." 

*"I can't believe you actually did that." The man shook his head from across the desk of him. "That was so reckless. And don't tell me it all worked out. If it hadn't we would have been in so much trouble it would have left us all without a job." 

Captain Trailbreck looks at his best friend and first mate. "I know Tanner, but we would have never lived with ourselves if we hadn't done it. In the end I know that I can sleep easy knowing we left that quadrant just a bit safer than we found it."* 

The screen turns dark before switching to a very loud commercial. Yuuri leans back and sighs. He eyes his computer next to him, he and several other friends had been discussing the episode while it was airing. He could see Leo and Guang Hong debate how this event was going to influence the next season. They all agreed they could try to get it out of Phichit, but their friend might be one of the make-up artists on the set of Star Crosser, he would never slip out something of any upcoming episode. 

The door to their apartment gets tossed open with such force it actually knocks Phichit back into the hallway on it's bounce. His friend tosses it open again once he manages to get on his feet, runs to the sofa pulling Yuuri on his feet and twirls him through the room. Yuuri just allows him for a moment, but stiffens when his friend hugs him. 

"Yuuri. I have fantastic news." His eyes move to the laptop, closing it before Yuuri can stop him. "I got you in on a closed audition. I had to pull some strings as they are very adamant in not having the press find out so there's a big no talking about it clause in the paperwork you'll need to sign before even allowed to see the pages to audition with. But I got you in. Now love me." Phichit spreads his arms and is looking at Yuuri with so much glee, the Japanese man can't help but laugh. 

"Peach, I always love. But I have no idea what you're talking about. So maybe tell me where this audition is for." He can see his friend look at him in amazement at first then he completely cheers up. 

"Okay. That makes it even better. If you don't know then nobody knows." Phichit takes in a deep breath to calm himself down. "There is gonna be a new... regular... character... on Star Crosser. That audition." Phichit sees the moment his words hit Yuuri. He is just in time to catch his friend when Yuuri's knees buckle. "Is this a bad time to tell you it's tomorrow?" 

Yuuri looks at the script in his hands. He got a script, he got drunk during the audition, burned a part of the set down, and broke down crying at one point, -all things he would like to forget- but they still believed he was the best person for the part. He looks up at Phichit who is looking at him eagerly. 

"This is not a joke. After all that... How?" Phichit shrugs. Making Yuuri look shocked.

"Really Yuuri, I have no idea. I was certain that french Girl would get it, but nope they insist it has to be you. Apparently you fitted all the marks." Phichit hops a bit. "Look I've only seen some of the designs of your outfit and make-up, as you'll be an alien, but even I have no idea what the story line is about. So please tell me." 

Yuuri looks up. "You don't know?" Phichit shakes his head.

"Nope. To prevent any leaking, episodes are taped only two weeks before airing and none of the crew knows everything. All is need to know. But as I am assigned as the artist for you, we can talk about it among each other." The realization that this means Phichit really was as unknown to the content as him was all he needed. 

He opens the first page to read the character description. Both of them stare at the page for a full ten minutes. 

"Phichit!!!" "Yuuri!!!" They drop down in the lounge chair they have and rip through the script like it's going to disappear if they don't do it as fast as they can. "Oh, wow. I can see how they wanted this to stay a secret. This is going to change the whole dynamic of the show." Both grin at each other.

*The delegation walks down the path to the port to greet the new arrivals. A group of Aliens previously unknown, who lived in the quadrant Captain Trailbreck and his crew had had that battle with the race that had betrayed the Federation. Apparently they were very well versed in technology and had used it for centuries to hide themselves. But as they felt they were released of the terror of the other race they had contacted the federation stating they wished to give a gift to the captain of the ship that had made it capable.

Sure this meant Captain Trailbreck had to give a full report of everything that had happened. And they had not been very happy with some things he told them. Still in the end they had to agree that although it could have been worse, they did manage to save the federation and apparently a whole race. 

Language Specialist Talmina Trey had gone over the messages they had received from the Matouhi. Deciding that they had a far more complicated language as first expected, but had apparently been monitoring Federation communication long enough to have a passable grip of it. Poorly it did seem that the word they used to describe the present had over twenty different meanings. She turns to First mate Tanner.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should have waited with this exchange till we knew exactly what the word they used meant. I'm just not convinced we are not gonna get some weird stuff that ends up infecting us all." 

Tanner grins his patented grin and winks his pretty green eyes, knowing it has no affect on her. "Look. Sure one of the meanings is radioactive, but another one means washing-machine so in all honesty we'll just see." He moves his hand through his blond upper locks. "Plus one of the words meant something like soul piece, so who knows. We can always deny the thing and have the federation deal with it." 

"That is very unlikely. What I gathered from this they are a very proud people. It will reflect very badly on us if the Captain refuses the gift." 

Both Tanner and Trey look at Salvain, no matter what they know he's right. So both of them just sigh...* 

"Cut!!!! Dammit Mila, I know you and Georgi just got engaged but try not to drool over him too much in this scene. Trey does not sent Salvain hearty eyes. And Georgi, try to keep your face straight. You are worse than she is." The Director makes them go through the entire scene again several more times till he's finally pleased with the result. 

"Okay, let's move to the scene where the Matouhi arrive. Are they ready." After several reassuring nods and shouts they move to the next set. 

*Captain Trailbreck looks over his shoulder and smiles when his crew finally arrives. He can't tell them that he's been nervous since the first time he got informed they had found a new race in the process of ridding the universe of an enemy. Sure he's been feeling like everything has been done already, he's ready for a new adventure, and he's certain the Matouhi will provide him with it. Finally the ship rolls into sight behind the large window. It took them a while to come to the conclusion the ship would have to land into the large bay as their docking ports were in nothing like theirs. 

The doors of the ship open and a group of aliens step out, seeming to appear mostly humanoid if not for the markings and ridges on their skin. One of them is wearing a far more ornate attire then the rest with several gemstones through their hair. It does seem impossible to determine if they are male or female. The Federation staff that guides them to the port where they will meet with the captain and the current Federation president. 

When they are finally standing across one another Captain Trailbreck gives the one ornate alien a very appreciative look. Sure enough his crew immediately sent messages among each other about how long it takes before the captain screws the relationship with this race by going after the pretty alien. 

"Greetings, we are the Matouhi. We thank Captain Trailbreack, his crew and the Federation to have made us finally able to see the stars from beyond our grounds. because of this we offer the Captain a Nouhavíon." The alien next to the decked out one speaks. By the last word he pushes the ornate alien forward, who makes a small bow. 

The whole of the Federation goes quiet. Surely they are misinterpreting this, right. Captain Trailbreck is the first to respond. 

"We had some issues with translating that one word. Am I correct to assume you mean that the Matouhi are offering this person as a gift to me?" He has the distinct feeling he is going to insult this new race when they explain that slave trading had been abolished centuries ago in the Federation.

The Matouhi look at each other. The one who spoke wants to say something but he gets shushed by the one in the ornate attire. 

"I am Novamir. My forbearers are the current rulers of Matouhi, it is our tradition to strengthen new bonds by offering the children of the rulers to create bonds unbroken." he hesitates for a moment. "I believe the word most common used is marriage. We prefer to call it a soul piece as the bond we form will be the base of our people to work together." 

Tanner nudges Trey. "Are they literally saying that the gift is an arranged marriage? With our Captain?" he looks at the rest of the crew who are all staring at the exchange. Trey looks at Tanner and gives a small nod. Tanner just looks back at the Captain, knowing his friend is struggling with not insulting the Matouhi and declining the 'gift'. 

"I don't know if I can accept such a grand gift. The act of arranged marriages has been long stopped among the people of earth, at least the ones I am from. This is more than I thought I would be getting and to be honest, I would rather know my partner before going into a lifelong union. I do not believe in divorce." He stops talking when a difficult look appears on the aliens faces. Great it seems he insulted them.

Sure enough the Matouhi start talking among themselves in quite some haste, it is very clear several are ready to leave and that would be bad. He had been informed that the Federation wanted to be able to learn from them and if they leave the chance would be over. To his amazement Novamir stays out of the conversation simply watching over it. Then with one word from him all of the Matouhi fall silent. Novamir says only one thing and although some clearly disagree they nod that they will do as he said. 

Tanner and Salvain look at Trey who is simply smiling. 

"Okay. As it seems you will need to have some time to get used to it I have convinced my people to postpone the ceremony. Normally it must take place within three days of the offer, but we can delay it by one of your earth years. That is all the time you get to know me. If you are still unwilling we will return to our life's as they were." Novamir smiles softly. "After all we don't need the Federation. This is just us being courteous." *

"And Cut. Well done. It only took us three takes. And the set is still complete." The director walks off with some of the technicians to go over the footage. Leaving the actors to just do as they please. 

Yuuri simply slumps down from where he stood. In the corner of his eye he can see Victor getting jumped on by Christophe Giacometti, proving that the bond of best friends isn't just between their characters. His sight gets obscured by a bottle of water. He says thanks and looks up expecting to see Phichit. Except it's Seung-Gil, who normally works as a sound technician but as this whole story line is so hush hush he got forced to play one of the Matouhi. Yuuri swears he's only seen the guy laugh when Phichit is involved. 

When the episode airs two weeks later it get's the highest rating of any Star Crosser episode in three years. People literally claiming online that although they stopped watching this plot line just made them want to know how it was going to end. Sure enough most people online believed Yuuri's character would turn out to be the bad guy, and soon enough the show would return back to it's old format of simple plot lining the captain following his tail. 

But the more episodes air and the clearer it becomes that Novamir is filled with nerves about the new situation they are in, only trying to keep himself strong to not let his people down. And the truth that the captain is increasingly enamored with the man, draws in more people by the flocks. 

The episode where Novamir finally breaks down from stress and cries out on the Captains shoulder leading to their first kiss sets a new record. Soon there is only a handful of people that still believe that things will go back to how it was. And they decrease once the episode airs in which the captain is apparently so oblivious to flirting because he keeps talking about Novamir it almost endangers the mission. 

When Yuuri and Victor show up in some late night talk shows talking about the season finally wearing matching rings on their right hands the Internet explodes. The looks the two give each other make people post memes and gifs for days to come. When the hosts asks where they will be when the episode ends Yuuri says on the sofa, where Victor says in bed. Yuuri just turns to Victor with a smile. "I had hoped we could at least watch it on the sofa before taking it to the bedroom." Realizing what he just said the man blushes and ducks his face in Victor's shoulder, who just rubs his back and tells him if that's what he wants Victor's okay with it.

So when the season final airs they are huddled together on the sofa. Thick blanket over them, their dog at their feet, and the laptop open to chat with all their friends.

*Novamir looks at the man who's hands are getting tied to his. There is a calm over him he had not felt when he first met the Captain, his Dmitri, one year ago. He is certain to advice his parents to in future considerations to allow this time to get to know each other. They had needed it, and now they were truly ready. Saying his vows where never so easy, having them repeated to him, he never thought they would mean so much. 

Later, after dealing with some renegades that tried to interrupt their reception, they enter the marital room at the place they rented. At Novamir's request they had not consumed their relationship yet, so Dmitri was a bit nervous but when he turns he sees Novamir simply remove the buckles of his attire and letting it drop to the floor. The sight of his beloved, his legal spouse, completely bare before him makes the tough Captain shed some tears. To know he is so trusted by this man it is nearly a divine moment. 

When he kisses him he can feel the joy of their connection, and with one hand under the man's butt, his legs around his waist, he takes him to the bed. With Novamir laying there, looking at him with love in his eyes, he sheds his clothes before joining him under the sheets. 

"I still find it hard to believe you have both sets." he utters between kisses. Novamir just laughs.

"About as hard it is for me to realize your people do not get to choose what they want to begin with. And why not both? I was never certain whom I would ended up getting married to. This way, I can offer you every option on the table." 

They laugh and when the image slowly fades to black you can see the look on their faces change when their bodies are finally connected.*

Yuuri and Victor miss that part though as they left for the bedroom halfway through the episode, after all reenacting the scene is more fun than simply watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
